A hybrid vehicle (HEV) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) has more than one source of power. An electric machine may be configured to propel the vehicle and uses a battery as a source of energy. For a PHEV, the battery may be recharged using an external power source, such as a charging station. An engine may also be configured to propel the vehicle and use fuel as a source of energy.